The present invention relates to an optical measuring device.
An optical measuring device that emits a light to a measurement object, receives a transmitted light or reflected light by an image sensor, and measures a received light intensity distribution in order to measure a dimension, a position and a shape of the measurement object has been known.
As the optical measuring device, an optical measuring device capable of detecting the position of the measurement object placed in a measurement space has been proposed (Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2014-6134). In the optical measuring device, an illumination unit emits the light to the measurement space in which the measurement object is placed. The light passing through the measurement space is guided to a first image sensor thorough a first optical system and to a second image sensor through a second optical system. An edge position of the measurement object in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis is calculated based on an output signal of the first image sensor. The optical measuring device is configured in such a manner that a first focal position of the first optical system and a second focal position of the second optical system in an optical axis direction are different from each other in the measurement space. Therefore, based on the output signals of the first and second image sensors, it is possible to determine where the measurement object is located in the optical axis direction with respect to the first focal position.